A Secret Wonderland
by MockingJay5
Summary: This is a story written in Seth's POV about a New girl who comes to town but she has a secret past. Could this effect La Push and everyone? Or will Seth and everyone else fall head over heels for her...This is a story written By: Thing 1
1. Insignificant Holidays

**Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except Lizzie is a person of my own imagination. I hope you like my story. **

**Feel free to review it and vote on the poll i have set up on my profile. I take ALL constructive critizism.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 1:

Insignificant Holidays

Like always I could see the trees zipping by me at numerous speeds, its a wonder to how I can run this fast now. This morning felt like every other morning though, boring, but today Sam assigned me the late shift right before sunset which was a little strange, but I really don't care. Normally, Leah or I run the perimeter before school, checking for possible "intruders" as Sam says, but today La Push schools were out do to some insignificant holiday that only the Elders celebrate now and of course us "kids" just take it as a day off from school. I have always been the type of kid for a holiday but to my mother's disappointment I didn't even know the name of the holiday we were _suppose_ to be celebrating today, but did I also mention I have a short attention span so I rarely ever know what my mom talks about now a days.

I could finally see my house coming into view as I came closer to the edge of the woods. Of course now would be the time to change back into human form that is, unless I want my friends and family to see me naked.

Changing from human to wolf or wolf to human, no longer seems difficult but just awkward. I can always feel something building inside of me, to where I have to change or explode. Like I said its awkward more than anything.

Ever since the whole Jacob and Nessie thing, everyone has been closer as a family, including the Cullens. On an average bases we are normally over at the Cullens five days a week, at least. Also we have changed the rules around a bit too, the Elders have agreed to let the Cullens cross the boarder onto the reservation. Today we had planned on having all the Cullens over but, of course, Carlisle had to work, Rosalie will not cross the boarder even though Emmett wants to come, and Jasper still has his trusting issues. On the bright side though, we are all like family more than anything, yes it may be a disfunctional family, but its still family.

Lately my house had a make-over due to Leah being extremely bored, and wanting to paint, so mom let her paint the house and give it a "make-over". Our house had some weird colors before, but this is just...wow. Mom said we have to paint it again soon because it looks "ridiculous". The door was a red burgundy color. The house had been painted a dark royal blue and well she even painted the blinds a yellow color. If you asked me I would say it looks like a house superman would live in, but what am I to know.

From the backyard I could see my mom sitting on the back porch with Billy Black, Jacob's dad, and Charlie Swan, Bella's dad. Great, I don't even have time to clean up. I can see it now, Jacob shirtless, Edward all nice and Bella looking great like always but by force from Alice. Bella was still relentless about wearing fancy clothes and stuff but Alice didn't care. From the looks of it Edward,Bella,and Nessie were the only Cullens that came over but thats not unusual. Recently Jacob had took his rightful spot as pack leader, or Alpha while Sam stepped down and took Beta so, of course, his whole pack was here. Shortly after Bella had Nessie, Jacob had turned into a wolf in front of Charlie scaring the hell out of him. About 3 months later Bella told him how she was a vampire, and of course he thought she need a shrink right then and there, that is until he saw her pick a car up with one hand. Now he just sticks to his need-to-know basis motto.

When I walked into my mother's view I could see her smile. Apparently that's been the fastest run I have had ever, which made me smile back.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I screamed at her waving my hand. This is the first she has seen me since I took off out the house this morning to go hang out with Quil.

"We have company over, Jacob has brought the pack over along with some of the Cullens." She said pointing towards the inside of our house.

"Thanks." I dashed for the kitchen knowing Embry and Quil would be in there at the least.

Instead I found Emily in the kitchen making more food, while everyone else just crashed out on the couch. I could hear them all bickering and laughing. Apparently there was a new girl in town.

"Hey guys, whats up?" I decided I might as well ask even though I know the answer.

Jacob started to stand up until Nessie started tugging on his arm asking him to pick her up, so I had to resort to Sam answering, "Well there is a new girl in town and well we cant get any info on her, not even Edward"--Edward decided to cut in from there--"It's as if her "voice" is a light hum, I can barely make out what she is thinking but right now they are only stupid thoughts, so we have nothing to worry about." Wow, thats a load of info and all I asked was 'What's up', they sure have gotten thorough lately. I wonder if some thing happened while I was out running the perimeter of Forks? Nah, probably not. For some odd reason though some thing seems different, could it be mom moved the furniture or maybe it's just we have _that_ many people in my house. As if right now there are are at least twenty people in my house so that might be why its just a little crammed in here.

"So Bella whats been up in your side of the woods?" That was a stupid question, I was over there just yesterday.

Of course she just looked at me funny but at least she tried to answer nicely,"Well Nessie went to bed after you left..."

"Yeah that was a stupid question." I just sat there and shook my head as everyone laughed.

I could hear my mom come in through the back door,"Ok guys dinner is ready!"

After that the next minute and a half was a blur due to the fact everyone but the Cullens stormed over to the dining table, which could barely fit everyone, but somehow my mom managed to pull off everyone being able to sit at the table. Like always the Elders were here, ready to have our weekly meeting, since everyone was together. They decided to save all the stories and boring stuff for the bonfire tonight, though so basically we just talked about stupid stuff throughout dinner.

"Hey, Billy, What holiday is it exactly?" I asked, actually curious as to what the answer was.

"We call it The Night Of Spirits."

"Why do you call it that?" I asked getting interested and annoyed at the same time.

He answered in the annoying Yoda way,"You'll find out tonight, just wait."


	2. The Bonfire

**Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except Lizzie is a person of my own imagination. I hope you like my story. **

**Feel free to review it and vote on the poll i have set up on my profile. I take ALL constructive critizism. **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2:

The Bonfire

Shortly after diner we all joined outside for the bonfire. Normally you picture a bonfire as having all your friends and family over while you make smores and tell ghost stories. Our bonfires were like that except for our ghost stories were real other than cheesy and fake, like most you hear, now a days that is.

Tonight was a meeting too though, so we also had to get all the boring stuff too. Talk about a bummer.

Tonight Billy Black was telling the stories, while my mom told us all the news and boring crap.

After about an hour of everyone getting settled down, mom started with all the boring stuff so we could get it over with,"Ok so as you all have heard, there is a new girl in town who goes by Lizzie but her real name is Elizabeth. No one knows what her deal is but no one sees harm in her so for now we treat her like we do any other new person." After that she told us about some really stupid stuff planned for next week and well that was it with the boring stuff, thankfully.

From across the circle I could see Embry and Kim hand in hand, while Sam and Emily were the same. Nessie was on Jacob's lap and Edward and Bella were right beside them, then of course we had my mom, Billy, Charlie, and the rest of the elders sitting in everyones view, and then everyone else was on the same side I was.

Now it was time for the good stuff, I could hear Billy clear his throat as he got everyones attention,"As you heard at dinner, tonight is the Night of Spirits. We celebrate tonight in remembrance of the first night the famous chief officially became one with the wolf. It has been told that he comes back every year at this same night to check up on all of La Push's protectors, meaning all of you. You can hear him howling as it comes closer to midnight. As if right now he could be in our presence and we wouldn't even now it.

So thats why the elders get all worked up about today! Ok I finally understand, and that would explain why we have a lot of candles and stuff set up in the house.

"So your saying he could be here right now and us not know it?" I asked trying to make it a little more mysterious.

Billy continued knowing I was only yanking his chain,"He howls around midnight because that is when he discovered what had came of his village. He feared that would be the end for all the Quileutes."

No wonder my mom got worked up yesterday when I told her I didn't know today was a holiday. Right beside me I could see Quil looking lonely, he missed Emily's niece. About a year ago, Quil met Emily's three year old niece, Claire, who is now four but when he saw her last year...BANG, he imprinted on her, and well he gets all depressed when she's not here now.

By the time Billy was about to get into the really juicy stuff, of course, leave it to my mom and Charlie to cut in and ruin the fun,"Ok boys its already getting late and it may be a holiday but that doesn't mean you don't have school tomorrow."Great, school tomorrow. I wonder what time it is? It's probably around midnight or so.

"Quil are you going to school tomorrow or not?" Is that Embry talking to him? Why wouldn't Quil go to school? Does he miss Claire so much he has to go see her? Nah, he can't miss her that much plus she left yesterday, if it wasn't for Emily you would say they were already married, even though thats not possible considering Claire is only four.

Again I could hear Quil and Embry's conversation like I was involved in myself, "Dude, I can't go to school tomorrow, that new girl Liz or whatever her name is, is already on my case."- he paused to make sure my mom or anyone else for that matter wasn't looking -"She has been following me around since she got in town earlier today and well it's creeping me out."After that I had to laugh, Quil is just that type of person to be creeped out by a girl following him. Embry laughed a little too and continued on,"Should we warn Seth? I mean he's in the same grade as her and well considering his luck he is bound to be the one that assigns to be her buddy or whatever his messed up teacher calls it."

Great, like I don't have enough problems, now I have to deal with the new girl.

In front of me I could see Quil and Embry freeze as if I was someone they didn't know,"Whatcha talking about guys?" They looked at each other and before I knew it they were gone, off into the woods and on their way home for the night."Thanks guys!" I screamed, hoping that they heard me.

I might as well go on to bed, because its obvious I'm not getting any answers tonight. I walked through the back door and up the stairs to the second floor, from there I walked a little ways down the hallway and into my room. My room was a mess like always but instead of finding my books thrown across my bed, like usual, I found Leah sitting there as if she was in her room. "Seth, I'm sorry."was all she said, but what is she sorry for what, yeah I guess I'll say that,"What are you sorry for?" and before I could follow her she was out my bedroom window and off into the night.


	3. School

**Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except Lizzie is a person of my own imagination. I hope you like my story. **

**Feel free to review it and vote on the poll i have set up on my profile. I take ALL constructive critizism. **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 3:

School

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I could here my alarm clock going off. It was time to get ready for school and take off for my run. I opened my dresser looking for a shirt I could where to school, that was decent. I ended up wearing a plain black shirt, it seemed to be the only shirt that wasn't ripped and dirty. I just picked up the first pair of jeans I found on the spot where I _used_ to be able to see my floor.

I was walking down the hallway when I noticed Leah's bedroom door was open. She hasn't came home since she jumped out my window and took off last night. Surprisingly, I missed her...grouchiness. I know its only been one night but still. I don't even know why she left either, she wouldn't tell me last night.

Mom was in the living room reading the paper, like always. She waved and pointed towards the door. Normally when she did that, it meant I was running a little late. I took off towards the door ready to run the perimeter, I stopped by the tree in the backyard to put my pants and shirt on the branch, so I wouldn't ruin another outfit.

I dashed for the trees hoping to gain speed since I was already running late. I could hear Leah, she was still in wolf form.

_Seth, is that you? _I could here her keep thinking that and well, now I don't miss her that much.

_Yeah, now where are you Leah?_

_Just don't worry about me. Today you don't have to run the perimeter, I did it about thirty minutes ago, so you good for today._

_Why?_ Was all I could keep thinking. Normally Leah doesn't act this way.

_Just go to school Seth._ That was all she said before she was gone, she had changed back into human form so I couldn't hear her anymore.

I turned around hoping I wouldn't be late for school but I only had ten minutes until school started and it takes me about fifteen to get there. I stopped to change back and put my clothes on, and then I headed for school.

High school is a drag. I barely got there in time. It is our first day back from the Christmas Break so they gave us all new classes. I went to go check the class roster to see what classes I was in. I was hoping Lizzie wasn't in my class but of course Elizabeth Carddy, the new girl was in _every_class of mine which is worse. I went to go sit down at my lab table with Quil but yesterday he had told Embry he wasn't coming and just like I expected, he wasn't there.

I always work with Quil but Mrs. Cohen has been trying different partners lately so I have no clue who will be my partner today. It looked like we are going to be dissecting stuff, considering all the tools on our desk. I wonder what we are dissecting? Maybe a frog or possibly a pig.

I normally sit in the back row so I'm less likely to get picked on for answers. Not many people had shown up yet and well Mrs. Cohen was already five minutes late. She should be here by now.

From the back row I could see Mrs. Cohen enter the room, with a girl beside her. It must be Elizabeth Carddy. I couldn't see her face but she seemed to be athletic considering how her muscles are developed and she had long, light brown hair. She looks to be either a dancer, or maybe a gymnast. She seemed in shape, and well thats all I could tell from here. While Mrs. Cohen got situated, about ten more students entered the room, filling it. It looked as if Quil was the only one missing from class today, and I was the only one with an open seat beside me.

Apparently Elizabeth was shy, she didn't look up even once as Mrs. Cohen introduced her to the class.

"Everybody, meet Elizabeth Carddy. She is a transfer student from Daytona, Florida."

I could see her say something to Elizabeth and she just nodded in return. I could see her walking my way, obviously Mrs. Cohen had told her to sit by me, great. She went to lay her books down but looked up when she saw how big I was. Elizabeth had a good complexion, and rosy cheeks. She also had deep Brown eyes that looked as if they were, frozen. In general she had a pretty face. When she sat down, she made sure she was cautious. I could tell she was afraid of me. When she slid her chair over I wanted to slide over closer to her. I didn't want her to be afraid of me.

I was right about dissecting things. We had to dissect frogs. It was gross and just think when I'm in wolf form, I eat raw meat, and I thought this was gross.

"Ok class lets cut the chit chat and start dissecting these frogs." was all Mrs. Cohen told us to do and then she stepped out of the classroom. Apparently Elizabeth knew what she was doing, which was a good thing considering I didn't even know where to begin.

"Hi Elizabeth, I'm Seth." I tried to make it sound pleasant and it apparently worked.

"Hi Seth, you can just call me Lizzie." She seemed nice and polite so she couldn't be that bad.

"So your from Florida?"

She seemed to hesitate and then she answered while cutting our frog open,"Yeah, I've moved around a lot though."

"Would you mind me asking why?" I was trying to get a little info about her but she seems to be a very private person.

"Um its hard to explain."

I went to ask another question until I saw Mrs. Cohen enter the room again. School had passed by fast considering Lizzie was in all my classes.

All day I couldn't keep my eyes off her. The whole school day had pass and yet I didn't even know what time it was.

I was on my way home from school when I ran into Quil.

"Hey Quil!" I screamed trying to get his attention but he was gone before I could catch him.

I wanted to tell Quil about Lizzie but like I said he was gone before I could catch his attention. I went to turn down my street thinking he went that way when I noticed someone following me. It was Lizzie.


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except Lizzie is a person of my own imagination. I hope you like my story. **

**Feel free to review it and vote on the poll i have set up on my profile. I take ALL constructive critizism. **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 4:

Secrets Revealed

I could see Lizzie hiding behind a big oak tree, she was following me and I didn't know why.

"Lizzie? Why are you here?!" I screamed and she heard but she didn't answer my question. She took off running, and for a human she was pretty fast, actually she was _really_ fast for a human.

I might as well follow her, but I might want to slow down when I run or else, she _will_ be suspicious, if she's not already. I saw her take off down the street, and it looked as if she was mumbling some words, and then she vanished. She wasn't there anymore, I really watched her vanish out of thin air. What in the hell? Maybe, just maybe I'm seeing things. Or what if she's not human? Nah, Edward would have figured that out somehow, I'm probably just seeing things.

* * * *

I walked into my house expecting and hoping to find Leah upstairs mumbling to herself and my mom sitting on the couch with the remote in hand. I entered the living room and found my mom wasn't home, she must be at Charlie or Billy's house. I went ahead and walked upstairs hoping to find Leah in her room, but the door was still wide open and everything untouched except for her bed and I also found a note. In her note she explained that she wouldn't be home for a week or two and that mom would explain later. I wish she wouldn't leave me out of the loop but that's not uncommon. Now a days, I'm normally the last one to find out whats happening. I went ahead and took one last look at her room. It had lime green walls and a walk in closet. She had purple curtains and a purple bed spread. There was a white dresser in the corner and everything else was just unnecessary junk.

I went to go into my room when I saw my bedroom door shut. I always leave it open. I opened my door to find...Lizzie sitting on my bed as if she lived here. For the first time I actually noticed what she was wearing. She had a white tank top on and blue jeans. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail with some loose strands of hair drifting in front of her face. She wore a necklace that had a cross on it which she held on to when she was nervous. She was rather stylish, in my opinion. She had a watch on. Her ears were pierced and she had pearl earrings on, which highlighted her skin color. She had a sort of russet skin color like me, but a little less.

"Nice room, but it's just a little messy." she said acting as if there was a simple explanation as to why she was in my room. She walked her way over to my open window and looked out, as if she heard someone call her name.

"Thanks but-" She put her hand up signaling me to stop. For a minute I looked behind me thinking I heard my mom come in. I went to go stand by the window but once again I was stopped by Lizzie. When she touched my arm I could feel the coolness of her skin. She was cold ,but no where near as cold as vampires but not as warm as most humans. She stopped and looked up at me through her eye lashes. It made me want to hold her so she wouldn't be afraid.

"Don't worry about how I got in here, but I am here because I need to talk to you." She starred at the floor as if she was still afraid to look up, I wish she wouldn't do that. She was still holding my arm, and I could feel a current going through me, it made me want to shudder but I liked it.

"Ok, what do you want?" I said it in a way which sounded rude, and I didn't want it to come out that way. She sighed and looked up at me. Her eyes looked as if she was asking for forgiveness. I could see a tear trickle down her cheek, she was scared. I went to wipe the tear off her cheek but instead she grabbed my hand and looked at me as if she was confessing to a murder.

"I-i know everything about you, the Quileutes, and the Cullens." She knows! How did I let this happen? If she tells anyone we're screwed.

"How do you..." I gave up mid sentence not knowing how to address and keep her from running away in terror. It was obvious she wasn't lying, she really knows. I could feel her step closer to me, her body only an inch or two from mine. It seemed as if she was trying to comfort me, while confessing what she knows. I kept wanting to hug her but I didn't want to push it. I could feel her rubbing her hand along my arm, it was very soothing which didn't help me at all when it came to keeping my hands to myself. I wanted to tell her its ok and that I will never hurt her. I just don't know how.

"I can't explain it right now but I know everything about you and the pack. I know your shape shifter and you are called the Protectors. I know the Cullens are vampires but they don't hunt humans. Trust me when I say I know _everything_ about you." She started sobbing, she's not scared of me, she's _terrified_ of me. I wish I could show her that I would never hurt her, even if it meant hurting myself.

This has been the worst and weirdest day _ever, _so far. It seems like its getting worse every second. Most of all though, I just figured out I would die for Lizzie or in other words, I've imprinted on her.


	5. A Hidden Door

**Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except Lizzie is a person of my own imagination. I hope you like my story. **

**Feel free to review it and vote on the poll i have set up on my profile. I take ALL constructive critizism. **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 5:

A Hidden Door

"Seth are you here?!" I could here my mom slam the front door shut.

"Uh yeah mom, just give me a minute." I don't want Lizzie to leave yet, and well like always leave it to my mom to ruin it. I looked over at Lizzie, she was by my window again.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry, if my mom finds out your in here she will think its something that it's not, if you know what I mean." She started laughing. "What's so funny?" She looked away and mumbled something and turned back to look at me.

"Your mom was just checking on you, she's about to leave in a minute to go back to Charlie's." Is she psychic or something?

I could here my mom dragging her feet along the wood floor in the kitchen. "Seth I just came to check up on you, I'm gonna head back to Charlie's now . I will not be home until later tonight, ok." Wow, talk about deja vu. That was creepy.

"Lizzie how did you do that?" I paused to make sure my mom had left. "It's like you knew what she was thinking." Can she read minds like Edward?

"Seth I can't explain right now, but do you trust me enough to follow me?" She held out her hand. What could possibly happen. She can't hurt me, or at least I don't _think_ she can.

"Yes." Why not? I went and took her hand. I could feel my heart start racing. I could feel my body temperature rising. It's the best thing I have ever felt. If I knew imprinting felt like this, I would have done it a lot sooner. I took my shirt off again so it wouldn't get dirty.

Lizzie looked at me with a big grin on her face, from ear to ear. I smiled back but before I knew it she jumped out of the window. I jumped hoping to catch her. It didn't take me long to realize, Lizzie didn't jump out of the window. Instead she jumped into my arms, to where I was cradling her. I could feel her heart beat stay steady and even as we hit the ground beneath us. Maybe she does trust me, just maybe.

I could feel her grab my neck, and she wouldn't let go she just looked up at me with her cheeks starting to turn red. I could see another smile starting to spread across her face again, even as she blushed. "Did you seriously think I jumped out of the window?" She started laughing and I did too.

"Well, I did at first. Plus we could have taken the stairs." I starred at the floor in amazement. I really thought she jumped out the window by herself.

"That wouldn't have been as fun and anyways I didn't jump into your arms, you picked me up by instincts, so with that, crazy, go into the woods like you do when you take your morning run." I went to set her down but she looked up at me and started laughing again. She looked up at me once again with those piercing eyes,"Your not putting me down, are you?"

What am I suppose to tell the girl I instantly fell in love with, when she ask me a question like this? Yes or no? They really need a handbook for questions like these. I might as well answer the best I can, "Um...I guess not, that is if you don't want me..uh..too." She looked up at me once again.

"I don't want you to put me down, I want you to go into the woods and run like your going to the Cullens." I did what she said. Of course, I couldn't help but look down at her every time she adjusted her weight in my arms. She hid her head in my chest as we ran, it reminded me of what Bella use to do.

I could feel her breath on my bare chest, "Ok up ahead you should see some trees in a big circle." She was right, up ahead I could see what looked to be maybe a hundred trees in a huge circle, along with a few sticking up in the middle. All the trees were side by side and impossible to even walk in between. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, besides Lizzie.

"Seth will you put me down now?" She was looking up at me with her dark brown eyes, it felt like she was looking at my soul.

"Oh yeah." I set her to her feet not knowing what was next. Lizzie walked straight forwards coming to a stop in front of two branches that crossed one another. For a moment I felt like she was about to disappear, until she looked back at me and winked. I saw her grab the two branches and pull them open, revealing a gap leading into what seemed to be the unknown. Instead it was a path of stepping stones, with trees on both sides. Lizzie went to enter, obviously knowing where she was going.


	6. Our Secret Wonderland

**Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except Lizzie is a person of my own imagination. I hope you like my story. **

**Feel free to review it and vote on the poll i have set up on my profile. I take ALL constructive critizism. **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 6:

Our Secret Wonderland

I went to follow her and before I knew it she grabbed my hand leading me along the path, in what felt like a maze. I could soon see little specks of light leaking through the trees. She turned back at me, and pointed towards one of the tall trees up ahead. I could see the path opening up, and the trees thinning out.

In front of me I could see the tall tree on the opposite side of me, across the clean cut lawn, that was in the shape of circle, just like the trees on the outside of this field. On the outer edge of the lawn I could see more trees, rose bushes and flowers. On the far right I could see what looked like a mix of a club house and a logged cabin. It was welcoming and full of life. I could hear the sweet melodies of the birds and the soothing sound of the wind. I could see the sun glistening on Lizzie's hair as she walked over to the bench, that was set up by the rose bush along with a hammock. I turned to my right to get another look at the house, I walked forward hoping to learn a little bit more about this place. The house was made out of what smelled like Cherry wood or Mahogany. Above the door I could see a wooden sign above the door frame in elegant script, that stated **_A Secret Wonderland_**.

I went to open the door when I noticed Lizzie standing beside me holding my hand. I could see her face turning scarlet red. The sun was slowly drifting into the horizon about now. I felt like I was in a movie for a minute or two. I turned back to Lizzie to look deep into her eyes. I went to open the door, not expecting anything.

The door slowly opened up, revealing something entirely different than what I would have guessed. It had an elegant and classy look. She had nice furniture. I could see the red curtains covering the windows were made of satin. The couch was made of leather, along with the love seat. Both were a light cream color which really brightened the room. You could tell only Lizzie lived here. There were magazines and a journal lying on the end table beside the couch. The walls were a light cream color and the she had a wooden floor. The coffee table placed in front of the couch was made of the same wood as the floor. The plasma screen television was hooked onto the stone wall right above the fire place mantel.

I felt a sense of warmth as I entered into the house. Along my side was Lizzie still holding my hand with exceptional strength, as if she was afraid I would leave. I looked down trying to comfort her, she obviously didn't understand because I got a confused look for her response. "Lizzie I'm not going to leave if that's what you're worried about, plus I kind of got the vibe that I annoyed you." Of course sh started laughing.

"I'm not afraid your going to leave, and I'm annoyed with you because you have yet to get the message." I looked at her with a confused look, not knowing what she meant by ' you have yet to get the message'. What message? Was she trying to tell me something?

"What message, I don't understand...." I drifted off mid sentence, trying to understand what she meant.

"I've been acting weird around you because I'm afraid you will run off when..." She stopped slowly drifting off into a sigh. I lifted her chin up prompting her to go on while I squeezed her hand in mine. "I'm not human Seth, I was born in 1645, I'm suppose to be dead." I stood there and actually started laughing.

"You think I haven't figured that out yet?" She looked up at me with her mouth wide open.

"You know about what I am?" She looked up at me grabbing my other hand and holding it as hard as she possibly could.

"I know your not human but I don't know what you are..." I stopped mid sentence hoping she would reveal the answers to all the questions running through my mind.

"I'm a...." She stopped to look at her feet and gather her thought for a moment.

"Your what? I promise I will not run away, will you please trust me?" I asked hoping she would give in. She can't be that weird I mean come on we have everything in this town.

"Lets just hold off for now so I can show you the rest of my house." She took off running still holding my hand with all her strength. She kept pointing out rooms along the hallway until we came to the last two rooms at the end of the hallway. She stopped in front of the door frame on the left side of me. "Seth I've talked to Leah about this already and well she agreed that it would be a good idea." What is she talking about?

I prompt her to continue, hoping it didn't seem rude. "Well, your mom hasn't told you yet but she is going out with Billy Black and so she will not be home often, so I asked Leah if she wanted to stay here and well she said yes." She opened the door to reveal a bedroom with everything a girl could dream of. It had the twinkly lights and the pretty colors, I mean everything a girl could dream of.

"Yeah so how does this involve me?" She starred at the floor and started tracing the lines of my palm with her finger. It felt good.

"Well, like I said your mom will not be home often so I wanted to know if you would like to stay here too?" She kept running her fingers along my hand. It was distracting.

"Yeah, sure, but I thought Leah left..." I stopped not wanting to think about her right now.

"No she has been staying with me." She looked up at me with fear in her eyes. Then it sunk in, I'm going to be living with the girl I love and adore! I froze stiff as she went to open the door on the right revealing the bedroom she claimed as mine.

"Here is your room, I hope you like it." It had everything and more. I didn't know what to say or do. I was afraid to hug her, because I wasn't sure if she wanted me too. I was afraid to do nothing because I didn't want her to get the impression I didn't like her. What to do? Being in love is confusing.

"I guess you don't." She went to walk away but I went ahead and took a chance I hugged her. What shocked me the most was she hugged back, but when I went to pull away she asked me not too. I wish we could stay like this forever but I decided it was time to get back to what we were talking about before she took me on a tour of her house.

I led her to the living room sitting down on the couch right beside her. It's time to know the truth. "Lizzie I know your not human but you can't hide what you are forever."

She looked up at me and went to speak, "I know and I might as well get it over with." She looked down at the floor and began.


	7. Lizzie's Story

**Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except Lizzie is a person of my own imagination. I hope you like my story. **

**Feel free to review it and vote on the poll i have set up on my profile. I take ALL constructive critizism. **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 7:

Lizzie's Story

"I was born in 1645, before Edward and Carlisle." She stopped to look up and make sure I was ok. I had already took a chance today so why not another? I grabbed her hand and slid her over to my side, to where we were hip and hip. "When I turned thirteen I started seeing things, like peoples past and futures, it terrified me. Thats when we had disease coming through our village and my mom caught it. Of course, we had no doctors then so my mom was left to fend for herself, while my dad worked. I wasn't an only child, I had six brothers and two sisters. I was the youngest in the family so I had to stay home and take care of my mother."

She looked up at me, she had tears running down her cheeks. It worried me, "What's wrong Lizzie?"

"Nothing I'm just afraid your going to think I'm weird." I started laughing, she looked up at me and smiled knowing she was worrying about nothing. She went ahead and continued with her story, "My birthday was September 5th, so by the time I was fourteen I started working. By 1649 both of my parents were dead from disease, along with four of my brothers. A decade later I noticed I quite aging and I was having visions, of the absolute future days before it happened. I could also see peoples past and I could see everything they ever thought about."

"I started experimenting and looking for people like myself. Unfortunately, it was a waste, I spent over 30 years looking for anybody like me and coming up empty handed. After a long search, I found one person that could help me, his name was Danny Williams. He is still alive to this day, but he is not like me but he knew what I was. At first I didn't believe him and I regretted meeting him, until he proved it to me. According to him there are only three others like me and I am the most powerful of the three."

"Even the Volturi have never seen such power much less, someone like myself. The Volturi believe we are only a part of history and that our kind went extinct in the 17th century. A Seer, which is what I am can see and do almost anything they want. They can see the absolute future and past, while being able to manipulate the mind. We can bring upon physical and mental pain, while creating illusions. I can do some things beyond belief, like the myth of witches, how they could say a so called spell and make things happen. I can do that to some extent, that's how I vanished when I was running from you. I can touch a person and fill their mind with pictures if I wanted too. I can run fast and I have super strength but it can't compare to your strength or speed. I can block a mind reader or anyone with a gift for that matter. I can do a lot but not all at once."

I sat there with a stunned look on my face and my mouth wide open. To my surprise she looked up and started laughing hysterically. "Your face Seth..." was all she said before she started laughing so hard she couldn't speak.

Eventually, her giggles went away and she regained her composure, "And what were you laughing about before, when I said ' I'm afraid you will think I'm weird.'?" I looked down afraid to answer her question.

"Well I just realized I can kill just about anybody, but you. If you wanted, which I hope not, you could kill me and then bring me back just to kick my ass for fun." I started laughing at myself, only guessing at how stupid I sounded. She started laughing too, but for the first time I realized how sweet her laugh was. To my ears her laugh sounded like singing to my ears. I loved her laugh, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Lizzie noticed I stopped laughing, so she stopped too. I noticed when she mentioned Danny's name she had this way of saying it which made me want to scream, and this was one of those times, "Lizzie did you ever go out with Danny?" I asked hoping she would answer sincerely and not spare my feelings. I already knew the answer but I could only hope.

"Yes, for decades,and I love him deeply." She looked over at me as I went to stand up and walk outside. I could feel my body shaking, if I didn't calm myself, I would change, which meant I am risking Lizzie.


	8. Complications

**Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except Lizzie is a person of my own imagination. I hope you like my story. **

**Feel free to review it and vote on the poll i have set up on my profile. I take ALL constructive critizism. **

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 8:

Complications

I ran for the door hoping Lizzie would be smart enough not to follow. Like always curiosity over came her instincts so she stilled followed close behind. I knew it was to good to be true, just like Leah and how she loves Sam but instead of Sam loving Leah back, he loves Emily, our cousin. I continued walking forward ready to run home but the first thing I noticed was the path we took to get here was gone. Obviously, Lizzie didn't want me to leave.

"Lizzie I have to go, now let me out of here." I snarled knowing well that she heard the authority in my voice.

"No Seth, your acting unreasonable and you didn't let me finish." She said her voice shaking a little bit, not from fear but guilt.

"Ok, you said your in love with Dan or Danny, whatever his name is, Right?!" I knew the answer already, but I couldn't help but hope. From the thought of her answer I could feel my pulse rising and my body shaking more frequently.

"Yes, I did, but...." She stopped mid sentence with a trace of shock and fear crossing her face, I was changing from human to wolf in front of her. I suddenly went to attack the first thing in front of me, not knowing what I was attacking. I could see Lizzie and then nothing. I could feel the guilt flush through me as the thought hit me. I just went to attack Lizzie the same way Sam had attacked Emily, a few years ago. I turned around not wanting to see what I did to her. Just the thought of what I tried to do made me want to kill myself right then and there. I looked to the ground expecting to find Lizzie lying there shattered and broken with scratches and bruises covering her body. The minute went by so fast, I couldn't remember what I did exactly, I just know I went to attack the one girl that means the world and everything else to me.

"Will you let me finish before you try to attack me again!" I looked behind me to find Lizzie taping her foot with an angry look across her face. She was mad at me. Before I could say anything she was stomping off into the house with tears rolling down her cheeks.

I walked into the house knowing I had to do something to make up for this but I could come up with nothing. I walked to her room, lightly taping on the door. "Lizzie I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. I'm an idiot." I could here her walking towards the door, and then she stopped. On the other side of the door I could here someone else's foot steps, they were slow and graceful, but at the same time they were hard and intimidating. The door slowly opened in front of me to reveal Lizzie sitting on her bed in a ball and a man standing right in the middle of her room. He had black hair and an olive complexion. He was built like a wrestler, but no where near the size of Emmett. He had a look that made him look as if he were up to no good, which worried me. Was he here to hurt Lizzie? Does she know him?

"After a moment of silence he looked back and forth between Lizzie and I, "Well, hello Lizzie, it's nice to see you again." How does he know her? Does she know him? I have so many question, yet I feel as if none will be answered any time soon.

"Hi Danny." She looked down in shame knowing I would probably get upset. I started to shake again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Danny. I am a _very_ close friend of Lizzie's." He looked me over as if he was evaluating me. "You must be one of the mutts that live here." He looked over me once again and started to laugh. His voice was rather harsh and he looked as if he were fifteen or so. How could Lizzie love someone like this? Out of all the guys in the world she loves him. How could I be so stupid? I should have known it was to good to be true. She was so perfect and I'm not anything but a "mutt". After collecting my thoughts I started getting angrier than before. I felt like if I could have one thing in the world right now, it would be to kill Danny.

"Never call me a mutt again!" I started shaking more than I ever have before and from there it all went blank.


End file.
